


A Mother's Grave

by lady_serai



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Grief, loss of a loved one, probably want to have tissues close by, taking care of a grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_serai/pseuds/lady_serai
Summary: Minerva seeks closure at her mother's grave after the events with Tartaros.





	A Mother's Grave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new project of drabbles for Fairy Tail which will feature different characters, starting with a drabble for Minerva Orland. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

A dark-haired young woman stood in front of a lone tombstone holding a vase full of flowers in one hand and a jug of water in the other. The tombstone was covered in weeds for it has been many years since the woman had visited the tomb. Minerva knelt down and pulled at the weeds littering her mother's tombstone gently placing them in a pile right next to her. Once the tombstone was free of weeds, Minerva soaked a clean rag in water from the jug of water she had brought with her and rubbed the tombstone free of dirt and grime.

It had been almost a decade since she had last visited her mother's grave. Yareli Orland died when Minerva was ten years old at her own father's hand. Minerva had religiously gone to her mother's grave every single day until her father had found out and forbidden her from going to her mother's grave. When her father found out Minerva had disobeyed him repeatedly, Minerva was severely punished. It had taken weeks for bruises, abrasions, and broken bones to mend.

Minerva shook her head, clearing her mind of the unwanted memories. It would do better to focus on cleaning the tombstone and remembering her mother. Minerva remembered Yareli Orland as a delicate beauty who loved to dress her daughter up in different clothes and hairstyles. Her mother was always smiling, always making clothes and flower crowns with deft, thin fingers, and Yareli was always patient with her daughter in teaching Minerva her clan's magic, never pushing Minerva beyond her limits, unlike her daughter's father who didn't care for weakness. Sometimes, Minerva had felt that her mother was always protecting her from her father's wrath.

But more than that, Minerva cherished the moments her mother would take her to a flower field and teach her how to make flower crowns while teaching her the meanings and names of each flower they came across. Every single bone in her mother's body was kind. Minerva could barely remember the last time her mother was ever angry with her.

Minerva adored her beloved mother. Nothing was more painful (not even the abuse she endured at her own father's hands) than losing her mother. Minerva had never felt so alone in her whole entire life when her father began to push her through rigorous training because that was when she realized she could never run into her mother's healing, loving, and protective embrace. Her safety had vanished, buried six feet below the ground.

But, now since Jiemma was now dead, Minerva now had the freedom to go to the woman who had done nothing but protect and love her until the day her father decided to end her mother's life.

Putting the dirty rag to the side, Minerva surveyed her work and found it more than satisfactory. Minerva pulled out the flowers she had chosen at the flower shop in town. She tied the orchids, sunflowers, and white carnations with a white ribbon and placed the bundle next to the tombstone.

Folding her hands in her lap, Minerva was suddenly at a loss for words. It had been such a long time since she had a conversation with her mother's spirit, she had no idea where to start. Hesitantly, Minerva whispered, "Mother, I'm sorry I never visited you in such a long time. It has been a…difficult journey for me, Mother but now…I'm free and I'm here. I'll make sure to come every day to talk to you like I used to do. Like what we used to do when you were still alive."

Tears running down her face, Minerva leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the tombstone. "I'm home," she sobbed, letting out her grief that she had bottled inside of her for almost a decade. Like a broken dam, Minerva's agony, pain, regret, and grief broke through and for the first time, Minerva found the release she had been looking for. After a few minutes of crying her heart out, Minerva became aware of a gentle, calming presence settling around the Territory mage. Minerva smiled as she began to talk to her mother's spirit about everything that has happened. By the time, Minerva had finished the sun was setting and it was time for Minerva to return to Sabertooth.

Placing a hand on the white tombstone, Minerva whispered. "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

Standing up and dusting herself off, she picked up her vase and jug of water and walked off towards where she belonged.

Sitting upon the tombstone, the spirit of an older dark-haired woman with green-eyes in a long white dress smiled at her younger version walking away. "Welcome home, my dear daughter," whispered Yareli Orland.

**Author's Note:**

> I was crying as I was writing this. Just in case you don't know the meanings behind the flowers:
> 
> Orchids: delicate beauty
> 
> White Carnations: remembrance
> 
> Sunflowers: adoration


End file.
